


Wren Drabbles

by alistairweekend



Series: Wren Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggressive Hawke, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorter pieces featuring Wren Hawke as the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wren Drabbles

Wren stood at the door to Anders’ Darktown clinic, peeking in with an unsettling intensity to her golden eyes. She had originally intended to head straight inside, but the spectacle unfolding on the far end of the room proved too interesting to interrupt. 

A girl had approached the blond mage, likely either a patient of his or a relative of one, and was speaking to him with a rather fond smile on her face. She could only have been in her early twenties, and though her hair was matted (a trait many Darktown residents shared), her face was youthful and would have been quite beautiful if not for the dirt and grime smeared across her features. 

An ugly sensation gnawed at Wren’s heart as she watched Anders politely keep conversation with the girl. Wren knew her nasty feelings were rather childish, but it was hard to suppress them. She had never been any good at controlling her stronger emotions.

Finally the girl parted ways with Anders, leaving the clinic with that clearly smitten smile still lingering on her lips. Wren waited till she had passed, then marched straight through the common area, beelining for Anders. Several people scurried out of her way, frightened at the brooding expression on her face. 

Once she reached him, Wren wasted no time, yanking Anders down by his collar and kissing him forcefully. He let out a yelp of surprise. When they parted, Anders arched an eyebrow. “Nice to see you too, love. What was that about?” 

Wren didn’t answer, instead casting a discreet glance back at the door to see if the girl was there. Anders followed her gaze, and it seemed to click. A corner of his mouth curled into a smirk as his eyes focused back on Wren, glinting in amusement. “I didn’t realize you were the jealous type.” 

“Shut up,” Wren said with a deep frown. She punched his arm, and Anders gasped in genuine pain. 

Although she felt bad for likely giving him a bruise, she was too embarrassed at being called out to apologize. Face burning, she began to storm out of the clinic. 

“Wren! Wait, wait, wait,” Anders called after her. He caught her by the arm just before she got out the door. “Hey, come here.” Gently, his hands went to turn her face towards his, and he kissed her this time, sweetly. He continued to cup her cheeks after they broke apart and looked into her eyes. “You know you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing, right? You’re the only one for me.” 

Wren sighed, but couldn’t hold back a smile at that. “I know.” She placed one of her own hands on top of his, hers thick and callused, his long and spindly. “Sorry about hitting you.” 

Anders chuckled. “I think I deserved that one. You just don’t know your own strength sometimes.” He shifted position so an arm wrapped around her. “Let me finish things up here and then let’s go home, shall we?” 

Letting her head rest on Anders’ feathery shoulder, Wren nodded. “Sounds good. Love you, Anders.” 

“I love you too, Wren.” 


End file.
